1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for an electrical power track and slidable accessories.
2. Background Art
Operators (i.e., users, passengers, drivers, operators, etc.) of vehicles, particularly, but not exclusively large vehicles such as sport utility vehicles, cross-over vehicles, vans, minivans, busses, etc. with a cargo area (generally in the center or rear area of the vehicles and having a length generally greater than a meter or more) often desire electrical power outlets, lighting and other electrical accessories at locations throughout the cargo area.
Conventional approaches to providing the desired power outlets, lighting and other electrical accessories have the deficiencies of being expensive when multiple electrical power outlets, lighting and other electrical accessories are implemented, and unwieldy when lengthy electrical cables are used.
Conventional approaches to implementing track mounted slidable electrically powered accessories have had the deficiencies of being unsuitable for multiple accessory use, lacking in physical robustness, and having excessively sticky movement of the sliding mechanism.
Thus there exists an opportunity and need for an improved system and method for an electrical power track and slidable accessories.